Inexpensive digital cameras with high image quality have been widespread, and mobile phones and smartphones in which the digital cameras are embedded also have been widespread. Since the digital cameras have been widespread, it is becoming possible for users to easily take moving images, and opportunities for the users to take moving images are greatly increasing. Especially, it has been widely spread that situations during sports is taken by the digital cameras.
In addition, since capacity of recording medium is increasing and online storage services have been widespread, the number of moving images held by the users is greatly increasing. Accordingly, in order to easily manage the moving images by the user himself/herself, the user generically creates folders, saves the moving images in the folders according to a rule, and manages the moving images.
On the other hand, a technology of acquiring movement of a sport athlete by a sensor mounted on the sport athlete has been disclosed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of mounting sensors on a sport athlete and understanding movement and situations of all sensors via a mobile terminal.